Black Lionesses
by kittykatekat
Summary: Hermione has been betrayed by those she trusted and love in her 6th year and runs away only to be taken in by a black cloaked man. (Longer sum inside)1st hp Fanfic so i could do with the imput. HGSS
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

SUMMERY: Hermione has been betrayed by those she trusted and love in her 6th year and runs away only to be taken in by a black cloaked man, who promises he will keep her away from anyone who would try to hurt her and takes her to a camp where he trains hurt females.

Here are a couple of details about why characters are there:

Remus Lupin teaching DADA

Sirius Black (brought back from the veil at the begging of the year) teaching DADA during full moons

Draco Malfoy now a member of the order

Severus Snape Potions, spy for the order

Prologue

* * *

Running in the storm

Hermione ran as far as she could for so long she could, no longer caring about the thunder storm and the rain soaking her threw. Eventually she collapsed against a tree who slowly cried out "Why? Why?" over again while hitting the tree.

The reason why she was out here in was she just found her boyfriend (Harry) making out with her _supposed_ friend (Ginny). Ron had been outside looking out for them but she had pushed past him and found them together. More tears came out as if she had just poured lemon in to her fresh wound. It had been the evening when her whole family had been murdered.

"Why would they do this to me?"

"_Because they are all the same men and their sluts" _said a voice from behind her.

"Wh…Who's there?" she turned around but no one was there

"_Some one who can help you get what you want" _it said again

"You don't know what I want" Hermione said still looking for the owner of the voice

"_Ohh but I do you want the pain to stop. You want to never be that vulnerable again. You want to have the power to never have to rely on someone else again. You want to have a family where you belong" _a black cloaked figure came

"That all sounds to be good to be true what would you want in return?" she turned round to face him

"_Just your loyalty" _

"How do I know I can trust you"

"_Because you know I know the pain you feel. Do we have a deal? Your loyalty is such a small price to pay for a life with out pain"_

Hermione couldn't help but get sucked in by this. I mean what else did she have to lose "I accept"

"_Good" _he turned into a black mist a shot through her and all she felt was warmth before the black ness took over.

DAY AFTER: LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Hermione woke up in her bed in the Gryffindor tower. She remembered last night and the agreement. She felt know remorse in her decision and made her way down to breakfast.

Dumbledor did his usual goodbye speech which Hermione surprised her self by not actually caring.

"….Will Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr and Miss Weasely Please see me after"

So after the Dinner she got up with the others and waited fro every one to leave before they started talking. Lupin, Black, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape and

Dumbledor was the first to speak "Now dew to your parents death we and seeing as you are joining the order this holiday we think its best you move in at Grimmuald Place"

_Don't trust them you can come with me and I'll teach you all you need to know remember what the y did to you _whispered the voice from last night reminding her of the pain made her suddenly bitter

"Sorry sir but I've decided not to join the order. It just doesn't seem like my thing any more and I'll be staying with some _REAL_ friends" at the last comment she looked directly at Ginny, Harry and Ron, who all looked guiltily at the floor.

"Bye" She smiled a sickly sweet smile at them all and left to quickly for a reply. Leaving a stunned order behind.

AT THE CAMP OF THE BLACK LIONESSES

Hermione dropped the port key she had been given.

"Ah Hermione" said the black cloaked man who now to it off and you could see he had a scar going all the way down his face, he was middle aged and did not look that scary.

"You still haven't told me your name" she simply stated

"It's Talon. Now take your suit case in to that tent there and I'll show you the rest of the lionesses"

"Lionesses?"

"Yes. That's what this Order is called the Black Lionesses"

"Oh" and she went to put her bag away. In side the tent it was…was… well perfect and the bed was massive with lots of silk cuisine init and a silk trap over it.

Once back outside again she saw Talon with 4 other girls about her age.

"Well every one this is Hermione."

"Hey I'm Jewels" said a Dark redhead who hair was kind of short.

"I'm Lydia" she had long blonde hair with black streaks tied back in a pony tail

"Melissa but call me Mel" she had brown straight shoulder length hair with blue streaks

"Hi call me Jo" said a girl with green eyes and black hair layered.

Hermione soon learned that Talon could be Jolly when you where good but could easily be the scariest man if you where bad and quickly be came the Black lionesses leader. They all had tattoos done and were each given a necklace which if they ever were in trouble or they got split up they could just touch the centre of the black gem and it would alert the others.

They were taught: different martial arts, singing, spying, wandless magic, seduction, how to read people and when they were going to attack next. Hermione as always was at the top of the class she also developed quite an attitude. She now Officially Hated any man apart from Talon.

Hermione, Mel, Lydia, Jo and Jewels where now the perfect soldiers, spies and they had formed a band and they were ready for their first mission 'Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix'

* * *

Thanks for reading please review !

I've been making the characters on Sims 2 (a game where you make people and control there live just in case you didn't know) so give me you e-mail address and I'll send you pictures of them, the tattoo and the Necklace


	2. Back but with attituded

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

RECAP: Hermione just found Harry with Ginny and Ron was protecting them. She meets the Guy name Talon (weird name I know so if you got any better ideas tell me Plz) who takes her to a camp where he trains female teenagers in to perfect soldiers and they are about to come to Hogwarts.

if they talk with this ' then it means that what there thinking

Chapter 1

* * *

Back but with attitude

Hermione, Mel, Jo and Jewels were on platform 9¾ leaning against a pillar why Lydia was getting there supplies (magazines packet of fags). They where busy chatting about there plans. They were dressed in a kind of punky and grunge stile smoking the last of their pack.

Mean while Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Mr & Mrs Weasely, Remus, Sirius and Tonks were all coming out of the portal. Harry was looking at around for Hermione he had been worried about her, when he did spot her he had to a double take before he realised that it was her. Ron seeing Harry shocked expression turned his head to see what he was looking. When he did the words "Bloody Hell!" sprung from his mouth. The Rest of their group turned to see her. Ron, Draco, and Harry where approaching her.

"Hermione! What are you wearing?" asked Harry

"What don't you like my new look? Awww I'm heart broken" Hermione replied sarcastically the rest of her group laughed Just then Lydia came back.

"Hermione who are they?" said Lydia

"oh their no one important, Come on lets find a compartment where can't be bothered by the **_pest_** that infest this Place" At the word pest she looked at the 3 boys and walked of with the other following to her.

"What's gotten in to her?" Draco looked at the others and saw their guilty "what did you do?"

"Well Harry……Ginny…….me" mumbled Ron

"What?"

"Harry was cheating on her with Ginny and I was protecting them"

"YOU STUPID GITS! God I'd hate you to, what the hell were you guys thinking

"I don't know its just she wasn't there for me and Ginny was… well there for me"

"you mean Hermione was busy studying for you while you were making out with some one else" Draco turned to Ron "and you her best friend was helping them. God you guys are Barstereds"

Mrs Weasely came up from behind "hurry up, boys you will miss the train"

IN THE BLACK LIONESS COMPARTMENT

"So that was them then" asked Jewels

"Yep" was all she got from Hermione, Who was still angry at the boys

"We'll make sure they leave us alone from now and make them regret for ever cheating on you, wont we girls" said a vicious Mel

"Yea" coursed Jo and Lydia

"Thanks, you girls are the best"

"No thanks needed it's what we are trained to do"

"Open the window I need a fag" said Jo

Hermione waved her hand and the window flew open,

"Right well seeing as I got a goody to shoes rep I going to need to do some thing about it" said Hermione

"Yeah, and we all been sorted in to Gryffindor so we should be able to help you out with that" Lydia said

"So do you know if there will be any Order of the phoenix meetings here, Hermione?"

"I don't know but let's jack Potter's Map to be sure"

"Yea that sounds like a good idea"

"Well, we better get changed wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we?" said Mel

AT THE GREAT FEAST AFTER THE SORTING

"…Now before we eat this splendid feast I would like to introduce some new 7th year students who have already been previously sorted their name's are: Lydia Westwood, Joanne Stone, Melissa Ash and Juliet Gem" they each stood up as their name were said and gave a smirk, not very Gryffindor was what ran trough many minds.

LATER ON IN THE 7TH YEAR GIRL GRYFFINDOR DORM

"I forgot we would be sharing with those to clones" muttered Hermione so the 2 girls couldn't hear

"I think I can solve that problem" Lydia got up and went up to the girls and said "Did you know I just remembered that a boy was talking about you, Lavender, and he said that he wanted to go out with you he had blonde hair"

"What Draco Malfoy"

"Yeess that was his name he said he was going to be sleeping out side all night just so he could ask you first thing"

"Oh my god come on Pavli (is that her name?) I wanna go see him" the two got uo and left as soon as they did Lydia casted a locking spell on the door and smiled proudly at her fellow black lioness.

"That was mean Lydia" said Hermione

"I know and your point"

"Oh no point I just like the way you think"

"Thanks"

Just then there was a loud thump at the door as one of the locked out door s bumped in to the door "oooowww, hey guys let us in"

"No" replied Jo

The 2 girls continued to bang on the door "We will keep banging on the door till you you'll never get and sleep"

"OK" said Hermione the girls inside with her gave her a pleading look but she did nothing and with another satisfying thud the 2 girls outside bumped into the door again "Hey Let us—"

But Hermione cut them out with a "goodnight" and a wave of her hand casting a silencing spell over the door.

"You know Hermione, I like your style too"

"Thanks now night"

THE NEXT DAY: MONDAY

The Black lionesses walked in to great hall they were wearing black eye shadow and they all their black pendants at the end of the table were a couple of very unlucky 1st years.

"Oi you guys are in our place!" sneered Mel with other towering over the

"We are sorry we didn't err know" said the braver one of the group but he was still trembling

"Well now you do so move it Shortie" said Hermione and the little 1st years jumped up from their seats and ran off.

"Ha wimps" laughed Jo

When they had nearly finished Blaise Zambini who had takenDraco's oldplace of powercame up to them "So Granger decided to change looks did you?" he sneered

Hermione just got up and ignored him "I'll meet you guys in transfiguration" she said to them and they nodded

As she was walking down the last bit of the great all when Blaise Zambini possible made the worst mistake of his time hear a Hogwarts, he grabbed her shoulder and said "Oi! Granger, I was talking to you!"

Hermione in one quick swift movement she pulled him in front of her an twisted his arm behind back he gave gasp of pain "And I was ignoring you so I suggest if you want to keep your arm attached to you torso then you keep of me" she whispered her voice full of malice she gave another hard twist of his arm and was rewarded with a satisfying pop as his arm was dislocated. He fell to the flaw cradling his arm.

"Miss Granger would kindly explain to me what you think you are doing to Mr Zambini" asked Professor Snape who had just swooped in from the teachers table.

"Well I think I was just dislocating his arm but I could me wrong. Why what did you think I was doing?" she gave him an innocent look

The whole Hall went quiet everyone shocked that some one had spoken back to Snape least of all Hermione Granger the book worm and teachers pet.

"Detention!" Snapewas livid'who dare she talk back to me!'

"fine and good bye" and with that Hermione left the whole school stunned apart from Lydia, Mel, Jo and Jewels who were had just finished eating and were now just getting up and leaving.

* * *

There another chapter done and quite soon thanks for the all the reviews guys please continue to review. Remember if you want some pictures of the characters then include your email address as well in the review. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

So so so very sorry for not updating but I have GCSE AND I HAD TO REVISE

PREVIOUSLY: Hermione dislocated Blaise Zambini's arm and she talked back to Snape (shame on Hermione)

Chapter 2

Tiered

Just as Hermione left the great hall the rest of the black lionesses caught up with her "Way to go Hermione!" said Lydia

"The look on Zambini's Face! Priceless" laughed Jewels

"And Snape he looked absolutely furious when you answered back" Jo patted her on the back

"The sound Zambini's arm made Brilliant" applauded Melissa

"Thank you! It was a pleasure I'm sure I will do again" Hermione twirled around to face them, took a bow and burst out laughing "any way, you wanna go to class or wanna go steal Potter's map?"

"Well if we go to class now then they might expect us to do it all year and just aint gunna happen" said Jewels

"Alright then stealing potters map it is" said Melissa

"So let's go then" said Lydia

TRANSFIGURATION CLASS WITH 7TH YEARS

Professor McGonagall was calling the register when she got Hermione's name "Miss Granger …. Does anyone know where Miss Granger is?" everyone looked noticing the person who usually saved them answering any of the questions was missing.

"Professor I think she is with Professor Snape because of what she did to Zambini" said someone from the back.

IN THE BOY'S DORMITRY

"I FOUND IT!" shrieked Jo

"good now lets clean this mess up so the can tell we were here" said Hermione

"ok what was that incantation Talon told us about the one the clears up our tracks?" asked Lydia

"oh yea I remember

The mess we have done,

Is to be undone,

All trace we made here,

Is to disappear!"

All the belongings scattered on the floor flew back in to place "that is one handy spell" said Jewels

"so we got still half an hour till next lesson" said Hermione

"Do you recon we could get drunk in half an hour?" said Melissa

"I don't know lets find out" said Jo

They rushed down to the kitchens for fire whiskey

Halfway through potions they fell through the door to the potions lab all landing on top of each other and at Snape's feet.

"Granger, Westwood, Stone, Ash and Gem would you care to explain why you are half an hour late" Said Snape

"No hiccup I don't" slurred Hermione while she and the others got up

"Are you lot Drunk!" he asked

Hermione snorted "No" she said "I am so totally way beyond drunk" while waving her arms around and she nearly fell over but was caught by her fellow drunk companions.

"50 points each From Gryffindor arriving drunk to class"

All the other Gryffindors groaned

"Awww your no fun" slurred Jewels "you know this place is so gloomy you should redecorate wait let me PARTIUS DECORUS" She had waved her wand and the room was decorated the room with streamers and balloons. All the students gasped.

Snape waved his hand they disappeared he was looking livid more so than usual and glared.

"Ppft! You're ruining our fun!" said Hermione and she crossed her arms

"MISS GRANGER! How much did you drink exactly?"

"well first the dared me to drink 4 fire whisky bottles in a minuet which I did then I had 4 more taking it slow and then I just drank till one after another and lost count and the other did and then I…..I II ……What did I do"

"Then we had some really fantastic muggle herb called cannabis" said Jewels

"Yes that's what we did and then we went hyper" continued Hermione

Snape having studied all herbs muggle and magic new what it was "You stupid Girls. Why did you take such a Drug?"

"Because we are stupid little girls" said Jo and started giggling

"Potter! Weasely!" barked Snape "escort them to the hospital wing please"

"We can get there ourselves thank you very much" said Hermione

"MISS GRANGER I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE MY TIME ESCORTING DOPED UP STUDENTS TO AND FROM THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"Fine come on then girls follow the weasel" they left the class following Harry and Ron to the hospital wing.

THE HOSPITAL WING

"Mr Potter Mr Weasely what are you doing here"

"Hermione and the others decide to have a smoke of cannabis and arrived late for potions Professor Snape said they need to be checked over" said Ron desperately want to get away from Hermione and her hate filled gaze.

"Very well you may leave. As for the rest of you sit down on abed each" the girls quietly walked over to a bed each and Harry and Ron left.

"Now explain yourselves"

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement but then didn't say any thing they just laid down on the beds.

"Very well don't answer me" she waved her hand and a blue potion appeared in front of them "drink it! Now I have to get Professor Dumbledor this is a very serious matter" Madame Pomfrey left them alone

"Worked like a charm ok so were would you keep the students medical files" said Jewels as she got up

"Umm let's try her office" said Hermione the others nodded in agreement.

Jo used an unlocking charm on the door and then on the filing cabinet "bingo!"

"Alright Jo. Now quick copy them"

"yep done" She stuffed the copies in to a bag

"ok lets get back before they do"

As they sat down on the beds Dumbledor came in with Madame Pomfrey following

"Miss Granger, Westwood, Stone, Ash and Gem would you tell why you showed up drunk and high to a lesson"

"Well sir we are really sorry sir honestly" said Hermione "we were just a bit stressed" she said will looking at her feet and rubbing the ground with her foot making her look like her old self again.

"Well Miss Granger taking in that this is all very out of character you I will let this slide and as for the rest of you I will give you a second chance but don't let me hear of this again"

"Yes sir!"

"very well you seem to all be sober I will let you get off to break"

AT THE END OF THE DAY

The rest of the day they went quite well they each managed to get a detention in very class not that they had any intention going you under stand and now they where currently in the room of requirement watch the dot with Harry potter move around the boys common room.

"You would think he would have given up by now" said Jewels

"Yea he is kind of annoying it that way sometimes like 'please let me copy your homework' he says it over and over and over and at the end you just what too kill him. My god he was annoying" said Hermione as she rolled up the map and said it "mischief managed"

"lets spend the night here I don't think I could put up with Lavender Parvati" said Jo

Immediately 5 beds appeared around them "god I love this room" said Lydia

I really really am sorry

Please review

I just think I have to say cannabis is not cool I just need to make the really drunk quickly

Thx


	4. Plans and action

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry potter

PREVIOUSLY : the black lioness have stolen a copy of the medical files and Harry's map

Chapter 3

Plan and action

As Mel woke up she grabbed her head and groaned "uh am I the only one with a killer head ache?"

"That's only because you were the only one who chugged down 2 bottles of vodka as a bed time drink" said Lydia.

Mel took her hands away from her head only to grab a pillow and chucked it at Lydia.

"Hey!" shrieked Lydia

"Stop it you 2 when did Talon say he was going to contact us"

"Um Today at breakfast" said Jewels.

"Right well so you are going to make any more appearances in lessons"

"I don't know maybe, we all take the same class" she pulled out their timetable lets see to day is Tuesday

MonTueWedThurs Fri

P1Potions Charms Potions Ancient Potions

runes

P2 history history flying transfiguration Charms

of magic of magic

P3 Flying Herbology Herbology Flying Charms

---

P4 Arithmancy Arithmancy Charms Potions Care of magical

Creatures

P5 Arithmancy Flying Charms Potions history

Of magic

Lets see" Jo ran her finger down the Monday column "hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, oh and hate it! God this is one crap day"

"You hate every subject" Hermione took the time table "Charms and Herbology alright and we haven't shown them how we do flying yet, you guys got your boards"

"Yea" was a the unanimous answer .

"Well let's head down to break fast, do you think that every one will have got the idea that we are not morning people yet" said Jewels.

"Well if they haven't I'd gladly repeat the lesson I taught Zambini" Hermione said way too sweetly.

At break fast Hermione, Mel, Lydia, Jo and Jewels where down in the great when a massive black raven came swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Hermione, she picked it up instantly and walked out and went the closest unused class room with the rest of the lioness following.

"What's it say Hermione" asked Lydia

"Dear Black lioness

I assume you have completed the first task and I now need you to send me a copy of it. I want one of you to get an "essence bearer" for me. I've enclosed a picture of it and I want all of you to befriend a second year Gryffindor named Phoebe Salix. She is to become one of you soon, her boy friend has just dumped her for her best friend.

From T"

Hermione read aloud and look at the sketch of the essence bearer "it looks like a potions bottle Snape might have one I'll try looking for it tonight while 2 of you distract Snape from the rest of you try to be friends with Phoebe. But first let's introduce our selves to her at lunch.

Morning went quickly and again they managed to get a detention in every lesson but like yesterday they had no intention of going to any of them.

They found the girl Phoebe sitting on her own staring at the book she had on her lap Lydia and Hermione to a seat either side of her and Jewels, Jo and Mel sat opposite, the shy girl, who slowly lifted her head

"Err … can I help you" she asked

"Phoebe right?" asked Lydia

"Yes"

"We've heard about your boyfriend and your best friend" said Jo

"And?" she snapped

"Well you see me an my friends no exactly what your going through, we specialise in getting even with boys and home wreckers" said Jewels

"We will help you if you want all you have to do is join our little gang the 'black lioness', It comes with a new look too" said Hermione

Phoebe looked suspiciously at them but like them she had the thirst for revenge against the ones that hurt her.

"Don't worry we are like real lioness we stick together and protect each other, think it about Jo and I will be in the common room tonight, tell us then what you have decided. Enjoy your lunch" said Mel.

They moved down to their part of the table and started to eat hoping to have a nice peaceful lunch but no such luck Potter, weasel and weaslette thought they might try thier luck at getting through to Hermione.

"Hermione I think that we should talk I know this whole change is because of what I"

As him used the letter I she swirled round and said "Alright lets talk cause there are a couple of things I've been meaning to tell and now that we've broken up I think you ready to hear them" she said in a very sarcastic sympathetic voice.

"Firstly, you have got a way too big ego for someone with such a..a" she looked downwards and then back up "small package" those who had started to listen laughed and this caught the attention of the rest of the school.

She turned to Ginny "secondly, Ginny who do you think your kidding with the 'I'm so cute and innocent' act nobody who has that many hickeys and that short a skirt is a cute or innocent in fact far from it my little slutty friend".

Then she turned to Ron"thirdly, Ron you have two options in which way to make the world a better place either grow a brain or jump off a cliff" she smiled as if she had just been commenting on the rain or the quidditch score and then she turned around to continue her lunch.

The new Golden trio faces turned red as the stomped out of the great hall with a few students laughing at their back which caused Hermione fake smile to turn into a real one.

IN THE FLYING LESSON

"right!" said Madame Hooch "I would like you all to get up in to the air an show me what you can do, it's been a while since I've seen you all fly" everyone flew up into the air apart from the Hermione and her gang "well what are you girls waiting for and were are your brooms!".

"Well you see Madame over the holidays me and my friends here have been inventing a new way to fly and we were wondering if we show could show it to you?" said Hermione.

"Very well".

The black lioness each pulled out a small oval shape which glowed in a different colour for each of them

Hermione - Red,

Jewels – Lilac,

Lydia – Pink,

Mel – Blue and

Jo – Green

Then they dropped them down onto the floor as they began to grow into what looked like different coloured skate board with out wheels. They stepped onto the boards then zoomed off up in to the air where they began to circle around each other like a whirlwind, every one who had been busy try to show off new moves were now staring opened mouth as the girls spiral higher and higher until the were out of site above the clouds. If anyone else had been up that high with them then they would have seen 5 girls doing what looked like snow boarding on clouds. They spent the rest of the lesson up there until they heard the faint sound of a whistle coming from down be low.

As the landed on the ground Madame Hooch was clapping wildly at them "well done Girls, these boards are amazing! You must tell me how you made them and what inspired you to make them".

"Its just transfiguration and it was the pain in the arse we got after sitting on a broom for more that an hour that inspired us".

Madame Hooch laughed "well explain it all to me next lesson good bye girls"

IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT at 7:00pm

They were all collapsed on their bed

Hermione yawned; Sky boarding took a lot out of you especially at the heights that they where doing it at "well we better get a move on we still got to get the essence bearer from Snape, so do you all know what you have got to do"

"Jo and I will stay in the Gryffindor common room" said Mel and Jo nodded to show she knew what to do as well.

"And Lydia and I will be fighting in the dungeons creating as much noise as possible to bring the snarky Snape out of his whole" said Jewels.

"Well then let's roll"

DOWN IN THE DUNGEONS

Hermione heard loud screams coming from down the hall 'good work Jewels and Lydia' she though she looked down at Potters map and saw the label with Snape written on it move towards them. She rolled up the map and put in her cloak pocket as she slipped in the main potions lab, she saw the door to Snape's private rooms, next to it she drew an outline of a door with the chalk from the board on the wall and said a spell:-

"When you find your path is blocked All you have to do is knock" she knocked twice and another door appeared which slid open for her as she climbed in. The room hadn't changed much since second year. It was still a like a darker version of the Gryffindor common room. She noticed that a book was left open on the sofa, curiosity got the better of her she went to have a look at it the front cover said "Shakespeare's plays".

She smiled never had she thought that the bat off the dungeon would of ever have stooped so low as to read muggle fiction. She read the page that was left open it was Romeo and Juliet balcony scene.

"What are you doing in here?" Snapped a voice behind her causing her to drop the book and twirl around all at the same time.

"I….I... err-" she stuttered while damning her self silently for not being more on guard.

Snape smirked at her reaction "What no witty come back this time Miss Granger. Not slipping back into the old you are you".

"No! Just a momentary lapse of… of…" she began to stutter for Snape had stepped closer to her has she spoke, he was now very close to she could smell his scent it was a mixture wild herbs rolled up all together.

"I'm waiting for your explanation Miss Granger" bowed a little bit so he could see that she had few specks of green in her chocolate eyes. Hermione too was taking advantage of this rare moment to see that Snape's onyx eyes were not cold and hard very deep and warm looking. They leaned in closer hypnotised bye each other eyes until the realised what they were about to do and jumped a part.

"I have no excuse professor" she said while looking at the floor.

Snape turned his back to her and said "Detention for a month, and this time you will attend, now leave"

Hermione nodded and left in a rush while thinking all the way back to room of requirement 'what the hell came over me just now, God it like I was the push over me'

When she got their she went straight to bed seeing as every one else was already in their bed.

Yay me! I updated and it's got a Snape and Hermione scene in it!

Plz review

Luv you all


End file.
